what happens in Boston stays in Boston
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: okay this isn't just pitch perfect but it has a mix of rizzoli and isles and 2 broke girls and it's AU-ish. Rizzles friendship Maxoline friendship and triple treble.
1. Chapter 1

**new story. this has all my favorite ships combined and I don't own Pitch perfect, 2 broke girls or rizzoli and isles so please enjoy**

* * *

Beca got out of college early because she was hired by a special club at boston she lives with her two girlfriends Aubrey and Chloe.

one day Beca, Chloe and Aubrey went out to get lunch on aa new diner that just opened.

the waitress who is clearly a blone with bangs took their orders.

"Max, don't you know who that is?" The blonde told the busty brunette.

"is it han's hot sister." Max said sarcastically.

"Caroline you need to get the orders faster." Han said to the blonde.

"that's no ordinary customer, Caroline it's Beca mitchell the super famous dj in boston." Han added.

"well at least she's a bit taller than you." Max said with a smirk.

Caroline gave the orders and suddenly the cook, Oleg, came.

"Hello ladies I am the chef who cooked your food." Oleg said. Beca gave him a glare since she knew he was hitting on them.

"okay, I'm leaving." Oleg went back to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Channing and are you interested in desserts because please try Max's homemade cupcakes." Caroline said.

"Our business card." Caroline gave a card to Beca.

Caroline went back to the counter and Max said "you just gave a Dj our card."

Beca stood up and went to them and said. "I like one cupcake, please and who are you girl with double D's?"

"I am Max and I went to your workplace once it was awesome." Max said.

Caroline gave Beca a cupcake and when she took a piece she said. "who's the baker of this amazing cupcake?"

"that would be me." Max said.

"you have to bring 50 cupcakes tomorrow at the club I'm working I'll pay you 1,000 dollars." Beca said.

Beca left and went back to her table along with Aubrey and Chloe.

"I can't believe it Beca Mitchell the queen of all DJ's in Boston asked for our cupcakes." Max said excitedly.

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe went to a bar since Beca had a day off and they saw a long, curly,dark haired girl with a redhead-ish blonde.

"Maura, do you drink beer?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Jane, I told you before I don't drink beer." Maura said.

"isn't that the famous DJ here in Boston?" Maura asked pointing at Beca.

"how come you know Dj's around here?" Jane asked.

"it's sometimes in the newspapers and besides she's so cute in real life." Maura said.

meanwhile at Beca's table...

"I think they're talking about you." Chloe said.

"I think they're waving to you." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at the two women on the other table.

suddenly Maura came to her and introduced her self. "Hi I'm doctor Maura Isles chief medical examiner."

Jane introduced herself as well. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli in Boston police department."

"I'm Beca Mitchell and these are my two girlfriends Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale." Beca said.

"would you like to come over?" Maura asked.

* * *

**Will Beca come over at Maura's house along with Chloe and Aubrey? well I'll update. please give reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Maura offered Beca, Chloe and Aubrey to come by at her place.

"sure, I'll go to your place." Beca said.

suddenly Jane pulled Maura to talk to her.

"you can't just invite strangers, Maura." Jane whispered.

"they are not strangers, Jane, I'm inviting them because I barely have a social life." Maura said.

"why are you even worried about that?" Jane asked.

"because we both need new friends to hang out with, please just this once." Maura begged.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed "fine, but if something crazy happens in your house I'm blaming you."

Maura thanked Jane and said to the three girls "so? will you three come to my house?"

"of course." Beca said.

"you have a car right?" Jane asked.

"unfortunately we don't, but we can walk to Maura's place." Beca said.

"I can take you to my place, if that's alright with your two friends." Maura said.

"they're more than my friends." Beca informed.

"then you're best friends?" Jane asked.

"no, even more than that." Beca said.

"don't tell me you're together with them both." Jane said.

"then we won't tell you." Beca said.

"are we going to my house or not?" Maura asked.

Beca nodded and they all went in Maura's car.

they drove to Maura's house.

"nice place you got here." Chloe said as they went in Maura's house.

"you live together? Jane and Maura?" Aubrey asked.

"yeah, but don't think of us as a couple, we're just friends." Jane said.

"it's kind of hard believing you're not together." Chloe said.

"why would you say that, Chloe?" Maura asked.

"it's the tension I feel between you two, I think you'll make a great couple." Chloe said.

"hard to break it to you but we're not gay." Jane said.

suddenly they heard the garbage bins making sounds.

"I'll check that out." Maura said as she stood up and went outside.

Maura saw a blonde and a brunette riding a horse.

"sorry,ma'm that my horse is eating from the garbage." the blonde said.

"that's alright, I'm Maura, what's your name?" Maura said.

"I'm Caroline and this is Max my friend and Chestnut is my horse." the blonde said.

"why are you riding a horse here at the middle of boston?" Maura asked curiously.

"we're finding a place to crash in because Max and I got broke again and didn't pay the rent and moved here." Caroline said.

"just so you know we're waitresses." Max said.

* * *

will Maura actually let Max and Caroline and their horse stay? find out when I update it.


End file.
